


Мы встретимся снова, мы скажем привет

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Эти двое узнают друг друга в любом облике.





	Мы встретимся снова, мы скажем привет

— Усы? Неплохо-неплохо. И хромота такая… интригующая.  
— Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.  
— … А особенно тебе идет револьвер! Что, на самом деле, вовсе не так уж лестно. Оружие магглов до ужаса грубое и примитивное. Погоди… Что это у тебя на руке? Ты с кем-то обручен?! Надеюсь не с тем небритым парнем, с которым я видел тебя сегодня утром? Грубым и примитивным.  
— Не с ним.  
— Фух!  
— И он не… примитивен. Он лучший сыщик в мире.  
— Ты должно быть шутишь?  
— Гений. Незаурядный ум. Один на шесть миллиардов.  
— Ты точно шутишь! Знаешь, думаю, я вернусь, когда ты вновь начнешь оценивать чужие интеллектуальные способности адекватно.  


***

— Ну, по крайней мере, вместе с усами ты избавился от этого своего отвратительного напарника — сыщика-боксера. Хм. Какие странные колдографии… И когда я говорю «странные», я имею в виду не то, что они не двигаются.  
— Не правда ли, их вид зачаровывает? Остро заставляет чувствовать себя живым.  
— Пожалуй, я зайду попозже. То, что я охочусь за Дарами Смерти, не означает склонности к псевдофилосовствованиям на некрофильскую тему в извращенной форме. Да и трупы на этих снимках выглядят… слишком неэстетично. Надеюсь, убиваешь их не ты? Хм. Пожалуй, я в самом деле зайду попозже.  


***

— Это еще кто такой?!  
— Его зовут Пий. Правда, он прелесть?  
— Когда я узнал, что ты решил поиграть с магглами в папу, я и предположить не мог, что ты станешь делать это во всех смыслах! Тебе надоело убивать, и ты вознамерился, так сказать, приобщиться к обратному процессу?  
— Пий не мой ребенок.  
— Слава богу!  
— Из твоих уст это звучит как-то…  
— Полагаешь, из твоих звучит лучше?  
— Я люблю бога, потому что любить людей очень больно. Потому что я не хочу страдать, потому что я не способен склеить по кусочкам разбитое любовью сердце и пережить такое горе…  
— Матерь, не побоюсь этого слова, божья! А я-то, наивный, поверил, что ты наконец-то понял, как важно для всеобщего блага сосредоточить в своих руках власть… Пожалуй, я вернусь, когда ты наиграешься в святого отца, что бы это для тебя ни значило. Но не торопись. Оторвись как следует!  


***

— Средневековый магический мир, куда ты внедрился, чтобы перебить всех магов?! Да уж, ты умеешь удивлять! Кого я встречу в следующий раз? Доброго дедушку для какого-нибудь разнесчастного сиротки?  
— Один ты, я вижу, неизменен. Единственный и неповторимый, вздорный и великолепный, гениальный и непредсказуемый. Геллерт Гриндевальд…  
— Капитан Геллерт Гриндевальд.


End file.
